The Lion Terminator
by RichardTerminator
Summary: What when a terminator is sent back in time kill young Simba and Nala through their young adult years. will the trust the lion Terminator that will show their true Destiny for the pridelands?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry It toke long I had to get help from other authors for help I am to write a story about lions and humans fight in a war against the machines called Terminators, how Lion Terminator is sent back to the lion king cast from Skynet, other Terminators, Scar, Zira, and many other treats.**

The year is 2031, In once region called the Pridelands, in the year 2018, after Judgment day, the machines started killing humans than a few years later the machines attack the Pridelands, killing a lot of animals, but the pride stayed strong, after the machines attacked the pride goes to war with the machines, after a war started with the Lions and the machines, the Humans from Los Angeles and many other destroyed cities in America came with John Connor the leader of the Resistance, and Kate Connor the second in command of the Resistance, meet with King Simba and Queen Nala, along with Princess Kairi and Prince Kovu of the Pridelands, after they're first meeting, Simba, Nala, Kairi, Kovu, John, and Kate agreed to help each other out in their together against the machines, in the year 2022, After Simba and Nala passed away in peace, Kovu and Kairi became the new King and Queen of the Pridelands, they attack the machines and later found out that a Terminator has been sent back in time to first terminate Simba and Nala, just when they thought that hope was gone, the lion have found a new and improved Terminator called the model T 202, reprogram it and send it back in time to save Simba and Nala's younger self's, they send the new Lion Terminator, 19 years in the past, in the year 2003, the same year that Judgment day happened for the Humans.

**The Terminator looks similar to Scar but not all the way, the person that is doing the voice of the lion Terminator is Arnold Schwarzenegger, and the voices for the lion king cast is the same, can't wait for your review, see you soon, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I am back, I am going to write chapter 2, were Terminator arrives in Pridelands before Judgment day, and heads for the Pridelands to save young Simba and young Nala, from the Hyena trio, can't tell you anymore read to find out, other than that enjoy, your time reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Pridelands, Kenya Africa, 2003**

It was a nice cool and silent night, in the Pridelands all of the animals were sleeping, at 3:00 a.m. In the morning, just about 10 miles outside of the Pridelands, there was a sudden wind that blew in, then a blue flash, then another one, than more flashes happened, when a visible round shield came with electric surrounding it (**it was how I could describe it.)**, one of the bolts hit some blades of grass and it catches on fire, than the shield disappeared and the Lion Terminator was in his pouncing position with his eyes shut, then he opened his eyes and stand up on his four legs, and was standing in the burned up soil, when he stepped on the soil, it broke like glass, then he walked around for somebody to give directions, a while later he find a Cheetah that was walking, he came to the Cheetah and asked " Which way, is the Pridelands?" The Terminator said.

The Cheetah turned around and saw a Lion, what the Cheetah doesn't know that the Lion in front of him is really a machine, the Cheetah says "Oh you scared me, The Pridelands is that way, you should be by sunrise, why are you going there?"

The Terminator says, " I can't tell you, I have mission to do." and looks towards the Pridelands.

The Cheetah says, " Good luck on your mission, here take this, I toke this from the humans." he nudges the sunglasses to the Lion Terminator, the Terminator picked up the sunglasses with his mouth, and threw them in the air, the Terminator looked up and the sunglasses landed in front of his eyes, the terminator was wearing sunglasses on his face, the Cheetah liked the look of his sunglasses on the Lion, ( **Bad to the Bone song his playing** ) the Cheetah says, " You look good with those on, good bye, Mr..."

The terminator said, " I'm Terminator." as he said as he began his mission.

The Cheetah says, "Good luck, Terminator" when Terminator lift, the Cheetah wondered aloud, " what does Terminator mean?, oh well." the Cheetah kept on walking, just as he was before the Terminator came to him.

* * *

In the Elephant Graveyard, the Hyena trio were walking, when they felt some wind pick up, the Head Hyena said, "That's weird." then the trio saw flashes on the others side of the hill, when the trio ran up the hill, he saw Hyena another in a pouncing position with his eyes closed, the Hyena Terminator, opened it eyes and stand up on it's four legs, the Hyena Terminator, looked around and saw nothing until he saw the Hyena trio coming towards him, and stopped in front of him, the leader said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, where am I?" the Hyena Terminator asked.

" You are in the Elephant Graveyard." replied the other Hyena.

"Where are the Pridelands?" the Terminator asked, the hyena trio.

"Why would you want to go their, and for what propose?' the lead hyena asked.

" Because I have to terminate somebody." he said.

The hyena trio were getting interested, the second Hyena asked "who are you trying to terminate?"

The Hyena Terminator said, "I have to terminate the prince of Priderock."

The Hyena Trio were both shocked and surprised of what he said.

The lead Hyena said, " you are trying to kill the prince, well so are we, with are friend, Named Scar."

The Terminator looked formation about Scar in his and later said, " Scar, brother of King Mufasa, and Uncle of Prince Simba, and Future ally of Skynet."

The other Hyena asked the terminator, with shock, "How do you know, are friend?"

The Terminator said, "Because I am a machine, from the Future." after he said that, the Hyena trio just laughed, until he showed that he has mechanical hands that came from his back and pulled out a Colt 45 pistol with laser sighting, and the trio were shocked to see a Hyena, that is really a machine, the lead Hyena said, " what year do you come from?" she asked, the terminator.

Terminator put the gun away, put the mechanical hands back into his back for later use's and says, "I am from the Year 2018, fifteen years, after Judgment Day, was happened, I will tell you later, but I would like to meet Scar himself."

The Trio nodded their heads toward each other and told the Hyena Terminator, their names, the head leader said, "I am Shenzi, and this is Banzai and Ed, what is your name?" Shenzi asked.

"I am Model T 102, I am know in the future as 'the Terminator'." the Hyena Terminator

said.

Then Shenzi smirked and said, " We will take you to him, we are now are way to meet him about what we are going to do with King Mufasa and Prince Simba, and when we tell that we have you, a machine from the future, that is hear to kill the Prince, he will be pleased, so follow us 'Terminator'." Shenzi said, as they head for Scar, with the Terminator following it's new allies.

When they got to where, Scar is suppose to meet, it was 4:00 a.m. In the morning, Banzai came right next to right side of the Hyena Terminator and said, " Wait here, we want to surprise Scar, about you, and what you can do, and why your here, so they there, until we come back, alright?"

The Hyena Terminator nodded, and the trio lift to meet Scar and tell him about 'the Terminator', after waiting for about 20 minutes, Shenzi calls for walks up to him and say, "Scar, want to see you now."

The Hyena terminator nodded, and followed Shenzi, when he saw Banzai and Ed, they shake their head telling him to go, when he got in the middle of the meeting area, Scar himself, pops out from his hiding place from above and says, "So you must be 'the Terminator' from the future,from what I heard, and I hear you want to help us, kill my brother and nephew is that right?" Scar asked.

"Affirmative, along with his friend named Nala, they both must be Terminated, they will be easy targets for me, I will get rid of them for, and after all you are the Former King and Future General of the CRS, Claiborne Research Systems Division, in the war of the Machines, against the Humans and the Animals of the world."

Scar was Pleased at this, asked Terminator what he can do, The Hyena Terminator said that he has voice camouflage and can be in desiccated as anybody to get anybody to trust him or get anybody to come near him, and also told Scar that he had mechanical hands and also have a weapons, what the humans call "guns". And Scar automatically had him to his team of Hyena's, and also warned Scar that a another Terminator was already here in this time line, and is looking for Simba and Nala as well, but is not here to kill them, but to protect them, and Stop Scar and Him from killing them, and to get rid of Scar for good, Scar was furious at hear the new about another that is hear to protect his nephew and his friend, and to him, Scar turned to the Hyena Terminator, and said " do you have a way to them fast before the other Terminator arrives in the Pridelands Tomorrow?"

The Hyena Terminator said, " Affirmative, we will kill the cubs, tomorrow, right here in the Elephant Graveyard." and Scar agreed to the Idea and told the Terminator that he will tell Simba about coming here, and which he will ask Nala to come along, everybody laughed except for the Terminator, because he never laughed in his machine years.

* * *

When the Lion Terminator came to the Pridelands, he began his search for Simba and Nala to rescue them and safe the fate of the future for both Human and Animal kind.

* * *

**There you go guys, this is where the fate and the hope of the future holds for the Pridelands and the World, Just like John Connor and Kate Connor , did when they were young adults, but Simba and Nala, will be saving the future of the Pridelands and the world, see you later, guys, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: protecting Simba and Nala

**Chapter 3: Protecting Simba and Nala**

* * *

the Lion Terminator began his search for Simba and Nala, as Dawn was coming out.

* * *

Simba wakes up from his sleep and he was happy, because today his Dad, Mufasa, the current ruler of the Pridelands, is going to show his son Pridelands and teach him everything about being a king, Simba then ran back in as he says, " Dad, Dad, come on we gotta go wake up."

Simba had to jump around across to get to his dad, he accidentally jumped on one of the Lioness's as he said, " Sorry." then he got to his dad and says, " Dad, Dad."

Sarabi says, " Ugh, your son is awake."

Mufasa heard his son calling him up, then Mufasa says as try's to back to sleep, " Before sunrise, he's your son."

Simba says, " Dad, come on Dad." Simba grabbed his father's ear and tugged. He lost his grip and fell backward, grunting the whole time. Then Simba backed up and charged at his dad, headbutting him on the side of his head waking him up. " You promised."

Mufasa looked at his son, who is glaring at him, Mufasa nodded as he said, " Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." Simba cheer as Mufasa yawned, Mufasa walked out with Simba, Sarabi followed them outside the den, Simba rubbed his fur on Sarabi's leg, then Simba followed his dad, to the top of Pride rock, when they reached the top the sun is up as Mufasa says, " Look Simba, everything the light touches, is are kingdom."

Simba says with wonder, " Wow."

Mufasa says, " A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun, one day Simba, the sun will set in my time here and will rise with you as the new king."

Simba then asked, " And this will be all mine?"

Mufasa says, " Everything."

Simba says as looks at the land, " Everything the light touches." then Simba see's an area that is in shadow and asked, " What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa says, " That's beyond are borders, you must never go there."

Simba says, " But I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

Mufasa says, " There's more to being king than getting your way all time."

Simba asked, " There's more?"

Mufasa chuckles as he says, " Simba."

Mufasa and Simba walk around the Pridelands as Mufasa explains, " Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance as king you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba says, " But Dad do we eat the antelope?"

Mufasa says, " Yes Simba, but let me explain, when we die are bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass, so we are all connected in the Great circle of life."

Zazu flies down to Mufasa and says, " Good morning, Sire."

Mufasa says, " Good morning, Zazu."

Zazu says, " Checking in with the morning report."

Mufasa says, " Fire away."

Zazu says, " Well the buzz from the bee's is that the leopards are in a rather bit of spot."

Mufasa asks, " Oh really?"

While Zazu was talking to Mufasa, Simba try's to catch a grasshopper, Mufasa see's this and asks, " What are doing, Son?"

Simba tried to catch it but flew as he said, " Pouncing."

Mufasa says to his son, " Let a pro show you how it's done."

As Zazu continues with the morning report, " I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't."

Mufasa says, " Zazu, would you turn around?"

Zazu says, " Yes Sire." as he continues his morning report.

Mufasa teaches his son how to pounce as Mufasa says, " Stay low to the Ground."

Zazu still continued to tell his morning report, then Zazu see something going on behind him and asked, " What's going on?"

Mufasa says, " A pouncing lesson."

Zazu says, " Oh very good pouncing. ' pouncing?' Oh, no, sire, you can't be serious..."

Mufasa signs to turn around as Zazu says, " This is so humiliating."

Zazu hears Mufasa telling Simba something and asked, " What are telling him, Mufasa?"

He turned his head for a minute and see Mufasa isn't there and says, " Mufasa, Simba?"

he turns his head back, then Zazu felt somebody pounce on him, it was Simba, Mufasa laughed as he saw his son pounce on Zazu, Simba then walk over to his Dad, Mufasa says, " That's very good." Mufasa continued to laugh as Zazu gets up, a gopher pops up and says, " Zazu."

Zazu says, " Yes."

The gopher says, " Sir, news from the underground."

Then Zazu says, " Sire, Hyena's in the Pridelands."

Mufasa then heads starts to leave as he says, " Zazu, take Simba home."

Simba asks, " Dad, can I come."

Mufasa says, " No, son."

Mufasa head off as Simba says, " I never get to go anywhere."

Zazu says, " Oh young master, one day you'll be king, and then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers, from dawn to dusk."

* * *

When Simba got back to Pride rock, he started to look for his uncle, Scar, then he found him and says, " Hey uncle Scar guess what."

Scar then turns around to find his nephew and says, " I despise guessing games."

Simba says, "' I'm gonna be King of Pride rock

Scar the says with sarcasm, " Oh goody."

Simba then says, " My Dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all."

Scar says, " Yes, well forgive for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." as he flops to his side.

Simba says, " Hey Uncle Scar, when I'm King, What'll that make you?"

Scar says, " A monkey's uncle."

Simba laughs as he said, " You're so weird."

Scar says, " You have no idea." then he thinks as he says, " So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he."

Simba says, " Everything."

Scar says, " Did he show you at rise about the northern border?"

Simba says, " No, he said I can't go there."

Scar says to get his nephew interested, " And he's absolutely right it's far too dangerous, only the bravest lions go there."

Simba says, " I'm brave, what's out there?"

Scar says, " I'm sorry Simba I can't tell you."

Simba asked, " Why not?"

Scar says, " Simba, Simba, I'm only looking after the well being of my favorite nephew."

Scar puts his paw on him as Simba says, " Yeah right, I'm your only nephew."

Scar says his trick, " All the more reason for me to be protective, now look, an elephant graveyard is no place a young prince... oops!"

Simba says, " An elephant what? Whoa!"

Scar says, " Oh dear I've said too much, well I suppose you would've found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all, do me a favor, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Simba lies, " No problem."

Scar says in fake relief, " That's a good lad, you run along now and have fun, and remember it's our little secret."

Simba runs off to tell his friend Nala, as Scar heads to the elephant graveyard to get everything ready.

* * *

Simba head to where is friend Nala is at, when he got there he see's Nala taking a bath, that is being done by her mother, as Simba says, " Hey Nala."

Nala see's Simba and says, " Hey Simba."

Simba whispers to avoid his mother and Nala's mother from hearing, " Come on! I just heard about this great place."

Nala says to Simba, " Simba, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath."

Sarabi says, " And it's time for yours." Simba tries to run but Sarabi grabbed him the scuffle of his neck and starts Simba, as he says, " Mom, Mom your messing up my mane."

Simba gets down from Sarabi as he fix his patch of fur on his head that he calls a mane and says, " Okay, okay I'm clean, can we go now?"

Nala asks Simba, " So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

Simba says, " No, It's really cool."

Sarabi a little curious asked her son, " So where is this ' really cool place'."

Simba lied to his mother as he says, " Around the water hole."

Nala says, " The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?"

Simba whispers to Nala, " I'll show you WHEN WE GET THERE."

Nala now realizes that aren't going to the water hole at all and says, " Oh... uh, Mom can I go with Simba?"

Sarafina, Nala's mother says, " Hmmm... what do you think Sarabi?"

Sarabi says, " Well..."

Simba and Nala asked together, " Please?"

Sarabi says, " It's alright with me."

Simba and Nala were cheer for a while, until Sarabi says, " As long as Zazu goes with you."

Simba says, " Awwwww... Not Zazu."

As they are walking Zazu says, " Step lightly, the sooner we reach the watering hole, the sooner we leave."

Nala whispers to Simba, " So where are we really going?"

Simba whispers to Nala, " An elephant graveyard."

Nala says, " Wow!"

Simba whispers, " Shhhh! Zazu."

Nala whispers, " Right, So how are we going to ditch the domo?"

They start whisper they're plan.

* * *

**Some time later**

After Simba and Nala have just lost Zazu, what they don't know is that the Lion Terminator is following them, as Nala says, " I think we lost him."

Simba says, " I am a genius."

Nala says, " Hey genius, it was my idea."

Simba says, " Yeah, but I pulled it off."

Nala says back with a raised tone, " With me."

Simba says, " Oh yeah."

Simba pounces on Nala, but to only get pinned by Nala as she says, " Pinned you'll."

Simba says, " Let me up." As Nala gets off of him as She turns her back, which gave Simba another try, Simba pounces Nala again, they ended up going down a hill as they reached the bottom, Nala pinned again as she says, " Pinned you'll again."

Then some steam came out, when it cleared, they saw a elephant skull, as Simba says, " This is it, we made it."

Then Simba and Nala looked at the view of the elephant graveyard as they say together, " Wow."

Nala says, " It's really creepy."

Simba says, " Yeah, isn't it great?"

Nala says, " We could get in big trouble."

Simba says, " I know."

Simba and Nala turn to the elephant skull as Nala says, " I wonder if it's brains are still in there."

Simba says, " There's only one to know, come on, lets go check it out."

Then something came in front of Simba, it was Zazu, he says, " The only checking out your doing to do, is check out of here."

Simba and Nala say in frustration, " Ah, man."

Zazu says, " Were way beyond the boundaries of the Pridelands."

Simba says, " Look Banana beck is scared." he laughs for a short while until Zazu points his feather in Simba's face as he says, " It's Mr. Banana beck to you, fuzzy and right now we are all in very real danger."

Simba says as he walks closer to the skull, " Danger, ha, I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger." he laughs, then he heard some more laughing from behind him, he ran back to Nala and Zazu, they saw three laughing Hyena's coming out of the skull, the hyena trio see Simba, Nala, and Zazu, as the lead hyena says, " Well well Banzai, what have we got here?"

Banzai says, " Hum, I don't know Shenzi uh, what do you thing Ed?"

Ed just laughs as Banzai says, " Yeah, just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers."

Zazu says, " And quite by accident let me assure you." Zazu walks away, but Shenzi steps on Zazu tail to make him stay as she says, " Whoa, wait wait. I know you, You're Mufasa's little stooge."

Zazu says, " I madame, am the King's majordomo."

Banzai turns to Simba and says, " And that would make you?"

Simba says, " Future King."

Shenzi joins Banzai and Ed circling Simba, Nala, and Zazu as she says, " Do you know what we do to Kings who step out of there kingdom."

Simba says, " Puh, you can't do anything to me."

Zazu then says, " Uhh, Technically they can, we are in their land."

Simba says, " But Zazu, you told me they are nothing but slobbery, mangery stupid poachers."

Zazu whispers to Simba, " Xnay on the upidstay."

Banzai somehow heard that, as he says, " Who you callin upidstay?"

Zazu then says, " Oh my my, look at the sun, it's time go."

Shenzi get in front of them and says, " What the hurry, we love you to stick around for dinner."

Banzai agrees with Shenzi, " Yeah, we can have whatever's 'lion' around." Banzai laughs for a short moment before Shenzi says, " Oh wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one, Make mine a ' cub' sandwich, whatcha think?" Shenzi starts laughing like crazy, Ed points his paw Shenzi says, " What Ed?" Banzai looks at what Ed is pointing at and says, " Hey, hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

Shenzi says, " No, why?"

Banzai says, " Cause there it goes!"

Simba, Nala, and Zazu were leaving the Elephant graveyard, The Lion Terminator was now following them from the side, very far away from Simba and Nala, The Lion Terminator identified Simba and Nala as his main targets to protect them, Zazu then gets captured by the Hyena trio, Simba and Nala stopped running as Nala asked, " Did we lose them?"

Simba says, " I think so." then he looks around for Zazu but does not see him, " Where's Zazu?"

The hyena trio, that are holding Zazu, were about to put him in a steam vent what the hyena's call the birdie boiler, as Banzai says, " Then the Majordomo bird hipity hopped all the way to the birdie boiler."

Banzai puts Zazu in the birdie boiler, as Zazu says, " Oh no, not the birdie boiler."

The Lion Terminator saw Zazu shot up into the air like a rocket, the Hyena trio were laughing, until they heard a young male voice, " Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size."

Shenzi says, " Like you."

Simba says, " Oops." as realized his mistake, the hyena trio surrounded them, Simba and Nala saw another Hyena walking to them, little did they know that it was the Hyena Terminator, Simba and Nala both saw the mechanical arms come out from the hyena's back and pointing two colt .45 pistols out that it had laser sighting pointing at them, then the Lion Terminator then got his mechanical arms and pulled out a Mossberg ATPS 500 shotgun out and shot the Hyena Terminator a few times until he fell in a pile of bones that is below a steep hill, the Lion Terminator turns his attention to the Simba and Nala, they were shocked at what they saw, the Lion Terminator says, " Run!"

Simba and Nala than ran for it, as the Hyena trio were now chasing after them, the Lion Terminator was about to help them to only be stopped by more hyena's, the hyena's bit him and clawed him, but it did not stop him, the Lion terminator then started killing them, knowing that they are going to be dead before Judgment day happens, then after a while the Lion Terminator found Simba and Nala surrounded by the Hyena trio, as Banzai says, " Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

Simba tried to roar but it only came out as a loud growl, the hyena trio laughed, as Shenzi says, " Ha, that was it? Come on, do it again."

Simba tried again, just as he tried a roar came out of nowhere, the Hyena's were now confused, then Mufasa came attacked them and pinned them, as they start chattering for mercy.

Mufasa says loudly, " Silence!"

Shenzi now tries to reason with Mufasa, " Calm down, We're really sorry."

Mufasa eyed at everyone of them as he says, " If you ever come near my son again..."

Shenzi acted, " Oh, this... this is your son?" she then asked Banzai, " Do you know?"

Banzai also acted, " No, no I didn't know." then Shenzi and Banzai turned there attention to Ed, " Ed?"

Ed nodded, which only made Mufasa roar, then the Hyena trio said, " Toodles." as they left, Zazu lands next to him, Simba and Nala come out, Simba says, " Dad I..."

Mufasa interrupts him, " You deliberately disobeyed me."

Simba then says, " Dad, I... I'm sorry."

Mufasa says, " Let's go home." as Zazu fly's next to him, as Nala says to Simba, " I thought you were very brave." Unknown to them is that the Lion terminator was watching them leave, he was successful at saving them, then he saw a Lion with a scar on his lift eye, it was Scar, the Lion Terminator identified him as his target to kill him, and lift to fight another day.

* * *

**I sorry for the delay, but I'm back, I was busy with another story, please review, see you later, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: The rescue

**Here comes the next chapter for the Lion Terminator, lets get going.**

**Chapter 4: The rescue and the message**

* * *

The next day in the Pridelands, the Lion Terminator is on the move again, but this time, he only has one target, that is the prince of Pride Rock, the Lion Terminator is watching both Simba and Scar from a high part of the gorge, as Scar says to Simba, " Now you wait here, your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

Simba asks excited, " Oooh, what is it?"

Scar says to his excited nephew, " If I told you, it wouldn't ' be' a surprise, now would it?"

Simba then says, " If you tell me, I still ' act' surprised."

Scar then says to his excited nephew, " Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy."

Simba says, " Come on, Uncle Scar."

Scar then says calmly, " No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is just between you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing. Well! I better go get him."

Simba then says to his Uncle, " I'll go with you."

Scar then says suddenly, " No!"

Scar chuckles then says calmly, " No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Hyena's."

Simba asks his Uncle, " You know about that?"

Scar says, " Simba, everybody knows about that."

Simba asks, " Really?"

Scar then says, " Oh, yes. Lucky daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

Simba says, " Oh, okay."

Then Scar starts walking off, then Simba calls to his Uncle, " Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?"

Then Scar says, " Simba, it's to die for!"

Scar leaves Simba in the gorge, as The Lion Terminator knows what will happen in a little while, the Lion Terminator decides to head down, by the time he got down there, he saw Simba sitting there, then the Lion Terminator hears Simba say, " Little roar."

Then Simba see's a lizard, and practices his roar with it, then he did a small loud growl, that sounded like a roar, then Simba felt the ground started shaking, then Simba looked and saw Wildebeest coming down the gorge, Simba ran for his life, The Lion Terminator then started chasing after the Wildebeest had covered him, from anybody seeing him, then the Lion Terminator decided to the high area of the gorge, the Lion Terminator decided to stay up on the high area and wait, until the Wildebeest have left the area, while he waited he heard a young voice yell, " Noooooo!"

The Lion Terminator then started his search for his target to protect, after about 30 minutes, he saw Simba surrounded by three hyena's, the Lion Terminator got his machine arms out from his back and pulled out an Uzi, the Lion Terminator shot the three hyena's and the hyena's fell to the ground hurt, then Simba got confused, then he heard a voice that he will never forget, " Come with me, if you want to live."

Simba turned around and saw a lion with machine hands, then Simba saw the Hyena Terminator coming to kill him pointing a Beretta Model 92SB pistol at Simba, the Lion Terminator grabbed Simba by the scuffle of his neck, and carried him away, while the Hyena Terminator started shooting at the Lion Terminator, now the Hyena Terminator and the Hyena trio are chasing after them, then the Lion Terminator went into thorns as wells as the Hyena Terminator chased after them both, as for the Hyena trio, just stayed back, then after a while, Simba and the Lion Terminator made it out, then the Lion Terminator pulled out a Remington M870 shotgun and fired on some rocks that covered the exit, now Simba and the Lion Terminator are safe for now, the Lion Terminator kept ed on running, then after about an hour Simba gets his attention, " Will you stop, please."

The Lion Terminator stopped and put Simba down on the ground gently, then Simba looks at the Lion Terminator, and says, " You, your the one that saved Me and Nala yesterday."

The Lion Terminator replied, " Yes, I am."

Simba asked, " Who are you?"

The Lion Terminator says, " I am Skynet Model T 102, but you can call me, Terminator."

Simba says, " Okay, Terminator, what are you trying to do?"

The Lion Terminator says, " My mission is to protect you."

Simba then see that the Lion Terminator has wounds on him and asks, " Does they hurt, your wounds?"

The Lion Terminator reply's, " No, I am not like you."

Simba asks, " What do you mean?"

The Lion Terminator simply said, " I am a machine from the future."

At first Simba didn't believe him, until Simba saw his machine arms that came from his back, Simba was shocked to them, then after the Lion Terminator put them away, Simba asked, " Who sent you?"

The Lion Terminator says, " Your Pride did, fifteen years from now."

Simba asks, " My Pride? I'm not going back to the Pridelands."

" Come with me." The Lion Terminator said.

" Where are you taking me?" Simba asked.

The Lion Terminator reply's, " To a safe location."

Simba says, " Oh okay."

Then Simba and the Lion Terminator walked away from the Pridelands, and head for the safe location that is unknown, in a few day, they made it to the desert, the Lion Terminator scared a lot of birds away, then came a Meerkat named Timon and a Warthog named Pumbaa, they help scare the birds away and got Simba some water to drink and gave Simba and the Lion Terminator a place to stay, in a short time, Timon and Pumbaa found out that the Lion Terminator is a machine, they now fell that they have protection from predators, then the Lion Terminator sends a massage to the future that the one part of the mission is complete.

* * *

In the year 2018, The humans get a massage from the Lion Terminator, the Pride, and the others now know that must do there next part, then when John Conner and the King of Pridelands look at the massage, they then decide that they must sent another Terminator, 12 years in the past, to safe Nala, but this Terminator is the old Skynet Model T 101, or wise known as the Human Terminator, they put the Human Terminator into the time machine, then the Human Terminator was gone, they had sent the Terminator into the past.

* * *

**Sorry it toke so long but I got it now, see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5: recsuing Nala

**Here is the next chapter of the Lion Terminator, here we go.**

**Chapter 5: Rescuing Nala**

* * *

It is now, July 2, 2006, three years after Judgment day happened in the Human world, but for the animals it has not happened yet, but there are signs of possible Judgment day that might happen in the Pridelands, the Pridelands are now nothing but a wasteland, Scar's rule as king had made things worse then what they were, after Mufasa died, in about a three miles away, blue flashes came, then they disappeared, in the spot was the Human Terminator, The Human Terminator looked like a teenaged Human, white skin, brown hair, and blue eyes, he went into a big lifeless human city, he found clothes and a pair of sunglasses to wear, then the Human Terminator found three weapons he chose, he chose an AK-47, an Uzi, and a Franchi SPAS Model 12 shotgun, then the Human Terminator found a Troop transport truck with a motorcycle on it, the Human hot wire the truck and then heads for the Pridelands.

* * *

In the Pridelands, Nala is crying on the floor of her cave, she had her chance to escape, but were captured by the Hyena's, Scar then announced that Nala is to be terminated tomorrow morning, but however that will never happen, Hyena's were watching over Pride Rock, then one Hyena saw a Troop transport truck heading at him, before he could call back up, he got crushed, and the truck crashed into Pride Rock, the Human Terminator got out with the shotgun on his back, with the Uzi in his left hand and the AK-47 in his right hand, he walks up to Pride Rock, when Hyena's toke a look, they got shot with the AK-47, everybody heard that shot, The Pride heard it, even Scar heard it, the Human Terminator was on a mad shot out, he was killing Hyena's left to right, then when Scar tried to confront with the Human Terminator, he got shot, but only severely wounded, The Human Terminator looked inside a cave and found a Lioness on the ground then she looked and stood up, the Terminator walks in then he asks, " Nala?"

Nala was surprised as she says, " Yes."

The Human Terminator gave Nala his hand and says, " Come with me, if you want to live."

Nala sniffed his hand the licked as to says, ' Thank you.' Then both Nala and the Human Terminator left the cave, they got back on the truck, the Human Terminator got on the motorcycle, Nala hoped on, as the they both rode away from the Pridelands, while they were getting away, the Hyena Terminator saw Nala escaping with the Human Terminator, the Hyena Terminator chases after them both, the Human Terminator saw the Hyena Terminator coming at them, since he used the Uzi and decided to save the AK-47, the Human Terminator uses his shotgun, then pulled some smoke grenades and they escaped, the Hyena Terminator had failed again and heads back to Pride Rock, Nala and The Human Terminator stopped the motorcycle, Nala starts thanking the Human Terminator, " Thank you for saving me."

" Your gratitude is not required." The Human Terminator said.

Nala asks, " Who are you?"

The Human Terminator says, " I am Skynet Model T 101, other wise known as the Terminator."

Nala then asks, " What do you mean?"

The Human Terminator says, " I am a machine from the Future."

Like Simba did years before, Nala didn't believe it until she saw the Human Terminator was fixing himself, she looked at his left arm and saw that inside the skin was a metal arm of a Terminator, she then started to get scared, but knew that the Terminator means no harm to her, then Nala asked, " What year are you from?"

The Human Terminator put a glove on as he says, " 12 years into the future, you must be taken some place safe."

Nala got back on the motorcycle, when they started moving again, Nala asks, " Where are we going?"

The Human Terminator just replied, " To a safe location."

Nala is now safe, the Pride were talking about what just happened earlier, they talked that Nala's escape with the Human Terminator, they now saw hope for the Pridelands, the Human Terminator and Nala made it to place where they can stay for the night, Nala falls to sleep, as the Human Terminator just stood guard.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, see you later, everybody.**


End file.
